1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tensioning devices and more particularly the invention has to do with non-magnetic tensioning devices for use with multiple electromagnetic read/record heads particularly that type of read/record head which is employed with high speed rotating drum-type read/write equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices generally include individual mechanical spring type loading apparatus for producing pressure between a document or item and a transducing head so that the item being read by the transducer will be obliged to move therepast under pressure supplied by the tensioning device.
Such devices suffer from problems due to the inability of the apparatus to accommodate to change or rearrangement or replacement. That is to say, when wear begins to be severe and the tension has to be changed or altered it is exceedingly difficult to maintain proper tension and pressure on the head or heads while renewing the back-up device. The devices in use at the present time are unwieldy and require precision adjustment and readjustment each time the tensioning element is changed making maintenance costly and inefficient.